yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Baddinyan
is a Rank B, Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming Tribe introduced in Yo-kai Watch. In Yo-kai Watch and Yo-kai Watch 3, Baddinyan evolves from Jibanyan when fused with Roughraff. In Yo-kai Watch 2 and Yo-kai Watch Blasters, Baddinyan can't be obtained by fusing Jibanyan with Roughraff, for he is a stand-alone Yo-kai in these games. In Yo-kai Watch Blasters, Baddinyan is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Shogunyan. Baddinyan's Yo-kai Ark depicts him as a Yo-kai of the Onnen tribe. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology He is a purple cat Yo-kai with a light purple face. Its nose is magenta, while the inner ear is golden-yellow. Over its eyes are a pair of sharp sunglasses, revealing the scar over the left one. He has a dark-purple pompadour. He wears a dark-blue outfit with the kanji for 'Rebel' on the back and a pair of black shoes. The tail flames are lime-green. Baddinyan, like Roughraff, acts like a very tame delinquent. He speaks rudely, eats sweets before dinner, and litters. Due to still being Jibanyan he adds 'nyan' to his sentences. Like Roughraff, his Inspirit makes others turn to delinquency. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch The player has to fuse Jibanyan with Roughraff. Alternatively, Baddinyan can be fought at the "Four-Wheeled Cool" Yo-kai Spot. Yo-kai Watch 2 The player has to go to the apartments in Shopper's Row, where Roughraff and Coughkoff are arguing over who is spikier. To obtain Baddinyan, the player has to speak to Roughraff and say he's the spikier one. He will then fuse with Jibanyan to form into Baddinyan, the fusion breaking apart after Baddinyan gives the player their medal. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Baddinyan can only be freed from the Crank-a-kai, though the player could also get him in Stage 44 during the Terror Time Event. Yo-kai Watch 3 Fuse Jibanyan with Roughraff, this only consumes Roughraff. Baddinyan can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Movelist |100|-|Single enemy}} |20|Fire|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Makes a foe such a delinquent that it'll attack its allies.}} |130|-|All enemies|Damages and confuses his enemies with a wave of evil.}} ||-|6 = Will dodge enemy headbutt attacks.}} Quotes * Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): "Heh. Dude, you got no idea how lucky you are!" In the anime In ''Here Comes Roughraff'' of the anime, Jibanyan is inspirited by Roughraff and transforms into Baddinyan, promptly developing a rebellious streak, which turns out to be amusingly tame, consisting of petty misdeeds like eating two chocobars at a time and scattering the wrappings around. Jibanyan is transformed into Baddinyan in ''Titanics Of The Caribbean'' in the role of a pirate captain for the pirate scene of Directator's latest film "Yo-Titanic-ai" where he was assisted by B3-NK1, Dazzabel, and Roughraff. He was also briefly seen in Mochismo's Recap. He was silent for most of the time, but the only quote he uttered was "Yeah, He's Tough!" At the end. He also can been seen in Katie's house at the Katie's Yo-kai Butler episode as an separate Yo-kai for no reason, unlike in games. Etymology * "Baddinyan" is a portmanteau of baddie and nyan. * His Japanese name "Warunyan" is similar, but instead combines with warui (悪い, "bad, evil, rascal"). * His Spanish name, "Pelochnyan" is a combination of "Peluche" (Doll), "Pelo" (Hair) and "Nyan". Trivia * Baddinyan's Japanese Soultimate name contains an old slang typical of the delinquent youth that was often used in graffiti, namely writing yoroshiku (よろしく, "nice to meet you") with the individual kanji for "night", "dew", "death" and "suffering" (夜露死苦) formed into one homophonic string. * The Japanese name of the Pompadour skill is the local name for the , which got its name from London's Regent Street. * In the anime, Baddinyan is one of the few forms Jibanyan has who is simply inspirited by another Yo-kai, rather than being fused together. *Baddinyan is the first Yo-kai who never befriended or gave his medal to Nate in Yo-kai Watch. * Baddinyan is one of the characters for the Rohto Eye Drops commercials in Japan, representing as the antagonist. * Baddinyan's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Badboy, Junior, Sonny, and Pompable. In other languages fr:Bandinyan es:Pelochnyan de:Grobianyan it:Malonyan pt-br:Traquinyan Category:Charming Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars Category:Fusion Evolutions Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Onnen Tribe